Heartbeats (Discontinued)
by Mayshen
Summary: Read all about Lyra's school life! Three guys enter her life, will they be able to change it for the good or for the worst? Lyra's P.O.V. (Diary Format). Rated T to be safe. High School AU. Sorry for bad summary...
1. Chapter 1

Title:

**Heartbeats**

Summary:

Read all about Lyra's school life! She hopes that she will just focus on school work, but she can't because of some guys that give off some weird vibe…? Lyra's P.O.V. (Diary Format) Rated T to be safe. Highschool AU. Also, sorry for the bad summary.

Disclaimer:

Sadly, I do **not** own Pokemon, nor it's wonderful characters; all I own are my thoughts and the ways in which I choose to put them together with words.

**A/N: **This is my first fanfiction, so it might not be as good as other stories around this site. If you do happen to read this, please leave a review to tell me how it was and/or what I should improve on. The main guy characters that I would be using are Morty/Matsuba, Proton/Lance, and Lance/Wataru. On the first chapter, only one character will be introduced, and that is Morty! In this story, pokemon doesn't exist. Sorry for the long introduction, so here's the story!

**October 27, 2013**

So, I guess i'm going to start this whole 'diary' thing. But don't expect me to write everyday. I will just write about my school life since I don't think that my home life should be mentioned. Okay so first before I start telling you what is currently going on, I think I should back up and tell you how I first met him, Morty.

I met him 2 years ago…

It was the first day of school and I had to keep going to the same class over and over, which was science class (and I hate science), because the director messed up my schedule. So, when I had to go for science class the last time, I met him. We were paired up to complete a puzzle, because I guess we had to learn how to work together with a partner. Since, I knew where the pieces went, we were done first. He was really happy that we got done first, but i just ignored him because I really didn't care. Throughout the weeks, we talked a bit, and by that, I mean we just said hi. We had a somewhat of a conversation somewhere around the winter. I was outside with Morty and Rose(a 'friend' of mine). And it was snowing and there was a cool breeze so I said "damn it's so cold outside," and I had my hands by my mouth and i was sort of jogging in the same spot, if that makes sense. He chuckled and said "this is actually the first time seeing you like this." Um. . . I'm not sure what he meant by that so I just smiled and he smiled back. His smile. . . I'll never forget that smile, for some reason I couldn't breath for a second. Why did that happen?

Well anyways, we started to talk more around the 3rd quarter. We mostly talked a lot during science because this is the only time we can talk. We usually talked about our interests, what we like… and yea. Morty and I had all the same classes except for our 4th class. Our classes were:

1) History

2) Science

3) Choir

4) Study Hall (we had different teachers)

5) P. E.

6) Math

7) Latin

8) English

So, the summer of 2012 came and left and that means no more Morty. But, one week before the last of school I told Morty: " I guess we won't be seeing each other," then I started to walk away from him, then he stopped my tracks by saying " but we should have like a meet up during the summer oh and our friends too." I couldn't help but smiled and again he smiled back at me. Unfortunately, we didn't meet up because we didn't have each other's contact information… BOOM! Summer arrived and left. On the 1st day of school, I talked to him before our science class started, and we were outside of the classroom. And so, he said, "it's been a long time we've talked," and I responded: " yea, I guess… you've changed a lot. Um… like your hairstyle and um… you got taller!" Then this one girl, I think her name was Lenora, said "Oh yea, you did," he chuckled and look at me like he was saying, "you're the only one who noticed," and he even gave me one of his killer smiles…

The next day came and it was after math class, Ciel said "so I'm way taller than you now," and I tried saying 'but i'm going to be taller than you later,' but I kept messing up and you couldn't tell what I was saying, so I just said "whatever, you know what i'm trying to say," and left. Oh also I've been noticing that some of Morty's friends stare at us when we're talking and I feel a bit uncomfortable…

Do I like him? I don't know… I'm so confused. Also I don't know if he even likes me. Well, since I've told you everything, I guess I can tell you this. So, there's been this rumor that he is going out with girl named Tiffany and for some reason, I feel… hurt.

**A/N:** So… how was it? Good, meh, terrible? Please leave a review. Also I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes. So, if a good amount of people like this story then I will continue, if a lot of people don't like it then I won't write more. I'll just leave it the way it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

Sadly, I do **not** own Pokemon, nor it's wonderful characters; all I own are my thoughts and the ways in which I choose to put them together with words.

**A/N:** Not many reviews, but it's okay. Special thanks to **AquilaTempestas**, for writing a review. I will keep in mind to not make those errors again. I guess I'll add some few more chapters for this story. Please leave a review, I will greatly appreciate it, if you do.

**November 13, 2013**

Something has happened during science class that has kept me thinking. So, the teacher kept telling Morty to not disrupt any students while he was teaching class. The teacher also said to pay attention, and so Morty responded "I can't 'cause my partner isn't here. Well actually my partner is here but not here with me… And my partner is Lyra."

I turn around since he sits behind me and I say "what?" He just smiles at me for a second and starts chuckling. I just stare back with a confused expression. His friends and the teacher just stare at me and I don't know what to do. So, I just turn back around and start the homework that was handed out earlier.

I don't really know what Morty was trying to do. I wonder if he was trying to get my attention… i'm not sure.

**A/N:** Sorry for a really short chapter. I hoped you liked it…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Sadly, I do **not** own Pokemon, nor it's wonderful characters; all I own are my thoughts and the ways in which I choose to put them together with words.

**A/N:** So, I'm committed on continuing this story as far as I can. Please leave a review, I will greatly appreciate it, if you do. If you have any questions or anything you want to tell me, please don't be shy to ask, I don't bite… ^_^;

**January 16, 2014**

It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, guess what! I met a guy and his name is… Lance! To be honest he is quite good looking… Wait! If I say that I might be betraying Morty! Woah! But Morty betrayed me with that one Tiffany girl! Wait, am I jealous? No… of course not. Maybe?

Anyways, i'll tell you when Lance and I first encountered each other:

Obviously, we met at school, I was with my friends, May and Dawn. (By the way, this happened on Tuesday, January 14). So, my friends and I were in the hallway sitting in some chairs, talking, until Lance came.

"Hey May,... " He said something to her but I wasn't really paying attention, since he's not talking to me. Then he also tells Dawn something, but yet again I wasn't paying attention because I just saw Morty walk by and I wanted to call him out, but I didn't…

Then I notice that it got quiet, I look up and… Lance and I made eye contact. For some reason, I quickly looked down to my feet, there was something about his eyes that caught my attention… I'm so, so confused.

Then the next day, Wednesday, January 15, Lance comes up to me and compliments me on my hair, on how it looks pretty today. I don't know what I did different to my hair, it was just up in two pigtails, nothing different than other times…

So, today I talked to Lance again, but during lunch this time. I was getting my lunch and Lance comes up and says, "Hey girl."

I respond, "Oh-uh hi… " and I said to myself, 'I have a name!'

I guess he read my mind and said: "Oh sorry. I don't know your name. So, what is your name?"

"Lyra."

"What?"

"Lyra!"

"Ly-re?"

Then this one kid, who I hardly know, comes and says: "She said her name was Lyra! Didn't you hear her the first time she told you!"

Lance's response was, "Oh, I couldn't hear her."

While this was going on I sweat dropped and said to myself, 'Stupid kid! Go away! I don't need your help, you're making everything worse! You're catching everyone's attention!'

Lance turned to me, I just smiled and quickly left, embarrassed, towards my usual table. My friends ask what was going on, I just said that nothing was going on and that they can continue eating.

After lunch, Lance came up to me, and said " So your name is Lyra?"

"Yea."

"Oh, okay then. Well, bye"

"Bye…"

**A/N:** So, how was this chapter? Good, meh, terrible? Please leave a review, it would mean the world to me! If you spot any mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me. Well then, 'till next time! (=^.^=)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Sadly, I do **not** own Pokemon, nor it's wonderful characters; all I own are my thoughts and the ways in which I choose to put them together with words

**A/N:** Okay, I know it's been such a looong time, since I posted a chapter. I'm sorry, I'll try to update sooner. So… If you have any questions or anything you want to tell me, please don't be shy to ask.

* * *

**February 5, 2014**

It's been a while that I haven't wrote, so I decided to write today. So… How have I been doing lately? Fine. Nothing too chaotic has happened, which is good. Valentine's coming up… I have nothing planned, yet.

Ok then, onto the next topic!

Morty and I still talk to each other but not as much. Why? Well… It's because I always talk to Lance… and I've noticed something. Whenever I talk to Lance, Morty stops what he's doing and looks at us and he has this face that asks, 'Why are you guys together?' Um… I can't really say that he's jealous or not. But him doing that, somehow makes me nervous.

I find it sort of weird when Lance touches my hair. He basically touches my hair almost everyday and compliments me on how nice it looks. Also, he says that my hair has been growing longer, but I don't really see a difference.

So… Since we're talking about hair, let me tell you something stupid that I did. I feel so embarrassed for doing this! Anyways, today I came up to Lance started touching his hair. I caught myself on what I was doing then quickly left. I don't even know why I did that! Well… I hate to admit it but, his hair was actually kind of soft…

**February 14, 2014**

Today is Valentine's day! Today was such a good day! I enjoyed this day more than I have thought. Okay, so today at school we had an assembly and it was to give students awards. It was basically like student of the year. (I don't know why the school chose this day, but oh well)

So to make the assembly long story short, I received the award! YAY!

Okay so after the assembly was over, Morty asked me to follow him, so I did. He congratulated me and told me that I really deserved the award. Then he gave me a rose… an artificial rose. I was really touched and thought, 'Does he like me, or am I just overreacting?' When I was about to thank him, Lance came and said, "Congratulations Lyra.' He was leaning in for a hug, but I didn't know what to do. If I should hug him or just say thank you and leave Morty and Lance behind. I was so confused. So, guess what I did. No, I didn't hug him, I just ran away quickly. Am I a bad person!? Hopefully not…

* * *

**A/N:** So did you like it or did you just hate it? I'm really sorry if the chapters are really short. . . Please leave a review, I will greatly appreciate it if you do. If you have any questions, just ask.


	5. Sorry

**Disclaimer:**

Sadly, I do **not** own Pokemon, nor it's wonderful characters; all I own are my thoughts and the ways in which I choose to put them together with words

**A/N:** Yay! This time I uploaded way much sooner! So… How's your day going? Good? That's good… Me? Oh, it can be way much better. Well, let's go on to the story!

**February 20, 2014**

It has been 6 days since I wrote and many things have happened. Well, actually not a lot of things happened, it just feels like that.

First off, I've been talking to a boy a lot now, and his name is Proton. He and I have known each other for two years but we never talked to each other, we only knew each other's name. The reason why I never talked to him was because I always thought he was arrogant and mean. To be honest, I really disliked him because one time he kept throwing paper at me and I got really pissed off. I didn't have the courage to tell him to stop, but he later apologized to me.

We started talking to each other in science class since I had to move my seat because I kept talking to Morty… I'm not sure if I explained this, but in my science class, we have tables that can fit four people. So, a girl named Tracy sits in the left edge, I sit on the right side of her, and Proton sits on my right side. The weird thing is that me and him always sit close to each other, closer than we should be. I can even feel his leg and arm close to mine, and I can even feel his slightest movements. I don't know what to do. Should I say something? I'm not sure… I wonder if people call me a flirt, since so many people stare at me, when I either talk to Morty, Lance, or Proton. Plus, some of their stares are like daggers.

Oh also another thing. Proton says that we are best friends, and I just smile, while I think, "Okay~?" In science class, we are expected to take notes, but Proton and I just play tic-tac-toe or squares, or we just draw/scribble things on each other's notebook.

One last thing. Today Lance asked me a weird question, "Hey, are you stalking me?" His question really surprised me and his tone of voice sounded that he was joking, I think. So, I just replied as if he was joking, "Yeah. Is that alright with you?" He said ,"Yes," and left. I don't know what he was trying to do…

**March 3, 2014**

In my history class, a boy named Jacob (he's so annoying), sits right in front of me, and he left out of the classroom. So Proton kept mouthing, "Take Jacob's binder," and I didn't understand what he was saying, so I kept on saying "What?" Therefore, he got up and whispered in my ear to take the binder and then I said sorry for not understanding. While he whispered in my ear, I overheard my friend Dawn and May saying that we make a good couple and I sorta blushed because of that comment, but I just quickly ignored them. So then I took Jacob's binder and gave it to another person, and so that person gave it to someone else, and it kept on going. Then Jacob came back and noticed that his binder was gone and asked Proton where it was and he said he didn't know where it was. So, he looks at me and asks me where it is. I also said that I didn't know, and somehow he knew that I was lying, so he took my stuff. I kept on telling Jacob to give my stuff back, but he kept on refusing. Then all of a sudden Proton gives me the rest of Jacob's books. So, Jacob says "Ooo, you just did that to protect your girlfriend," Proton and I are like " Girlfriend? What are you talking about? We're not dating." As we said this, I thought 'Proton will never see me that way.' What a frantic day. The cool thing was that we never got caught (^0^)/

**A/N:** Finally Proton was introduced! So, how was this chapter? I think that I did better on this chapter compared to the other ones, but it was still as short…

**Edit:** **A/N: To those who liked my story, I'm sorry. I will no longer continue the story. I felt as the story wasn't going anywhere, well of course because I didn't really plan out a plot. I just wrote whatever came up in my mind. Perhaps, I will continue the story, some day, possibly, I don't know. I will not take down the story, I'll just leave it there for a reminder for myself that I should ALWAYS plan out the story first. And again, I'm sorry… **


End file.
